


Resolution

by YetAnotherJanewayFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJanewayFan/pseuds/YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by a prompt. See prompt inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Prompt:** Harry had the biggest row ever with Ginny, right after Christmas dinner. How could Harry not see that it was times for marriage, kids and being a properly family? It lasted 3 or four days right until Harry couldn’t take it anymore and left. He packed the most important stuff in his same old trustworthy trunk and booked a room at the leaky. He ignored all social calls from his friends and others for New Year’s Eve, and settled himself for getting properly pissed at the bar of the leaky. The universe really must hate Harry, for there his most hated ‘Potions Master’ came in. The main reason he couldn't start a proper family with Ginny. For that man was in his head and heart every time. When Ginny tried to kiss him, when she snuggled against him in bed…

**Resolution**

* * *

 

This was nice. It was something he hadn’t had before. It was something that he was proud to have; even if his girlfriend was determined to ruin it.

“Harry, can you pass the potatoes, Dear?”

Harry snapped himself out of his musings and handed over the potatoes. Mrs. Weasley gave him a strange look but didn’t comment as the potatoes were in hand. Ginny sat next to him with her hand on his. Every now and again she would squeeze it and Harry would flinch. Ginny had made it perfectly clear that she was ready to settle down and start a family. Harry wasn’t ready for that. Sure he wanted to settle down and start a family, but he didn’t want to do it with Ginny. How could you tell a girl you been with for nearly five years that marriage wasn’t in their future? How could you tell her that you were secretly pining after your old Potion’s professor? Simply, you couldn’t, and that was why Harry found himself sitting at the Weasley’s dining table eating mash and chicken. He didn’t care for peas, but Ginny thought he did, so they wound up dancing around his plate as his fork gave chase.

“Is something bothering you son,” Arthur asked.

“Yeah mate, you’ve been quiet all night,” Ron threw in.

“Are you thinking about your Auror training, Harry,” Hermione wanted to know.

Harry gave a sheepish grin.

“Something like that.”

“Well none of that at the table, Harry dear. It’s Christmas and Christmas is for family.”

Ginny gave Harry a knowing look a suddenly he wanted to be anywhere but at this table in the house of the girl he no longer liked enough to marry.

Panic started to seep into his pores; what if he was no longer with Ginny? Would he still have a family in the Weasley’s? Would his first and second friends, his best friends, Ron and Hermione want to stay friends even if he breaks Ron’s little sister’s heart? Suddenly he wasn’t very hungry and the mash began to join the peas in a chase around his plate. Hermione knew something was wrong by the way Harry kept his head down and played with his food. She wanted to ask him but knew she’d get nothing out of him as long as they were in this crowd. So, like a good friend, she held her tongue.

When everyone finished Harry excused himself. He wanted desperately to leave, to never think about what his friends would say if he ever had the courage to break up with Ginny. Sadly, he knew that leaving would cause a raw so he ended up hiding in the bathroom. When he came back most of the small talk had been done and Ginny announced her readiness to leave. Harry had never been so glad in his life. He said his goodbyes, gave kisses to cheeks, and was in the floo long before Ginny thought about it.

He knew he made the wrong move when Ginny stepped through with a scowl on her face. Harry sighed, ready for the fight his leaving caused.

“Well, you couldn’t leave fast enough. Do you no longer like dinner at my parent’s house? It’s Christmas you know and…”

“That’s not it. I always love family dinners at your parents place. It’s just…”

“Yeah,” Ginny prompted when no answer was forth coming.

Harry sighed. He didn’t have an answer she’d like. Ginny saw right threw him though.

“It’s about my wanting to get married? Isn’t it?”

“Um… Well…”

“I knew it! What’s the problem, Harry? We’ve been together for five years. It’s been more than enough time to court me, more than enough time too…”

“That’s not it!”

“Then what is it Harry? We’ve already made love; you’ve already met the family. Was that all it was? Some elaborate way to get into my pants?”

“Oh course it wasn’t. I loved you…”

“So you don’t love me now?”

“That’s not what I said…”

“Then what do you mean?”

“I just don’t think that we should be married alright?”

“…but, why not?”

“…Because.”

“…Because? Because why?”

“…Just because, alright.”

“I think I deserve to know why the man I have been with for five years; a man that I love I might add, won’t marry me. Do you not think I deserve to know? Do you not think…”

“I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE ALRIGHT!”

Ginny’s mouth snapped shut. The tension was so thick in the air that butter knife wouldn’t cut it. Harry started to fidget when Ginny’s eyes stayed locked with his for more than thirty seconds. The silence was defining. Harry couldn’t breathe. Sure he had said that to get her to shut up but the silence and the staring were starting to unnerve him.

“Ginny I…”

“…How long?”

“I’m sorry…”

“How long have you liked someone else, Harry Potter?”

“I can’t…”

“Oh, yes you can. Tell me.”

“I…”

“Tell me.”

“…can’t.”

“TELL ME,” she screeched, and Harry flinched.

“For two years. Since the Ministry Gala…”

“I can’t believe this! You’ve been lying about us for two years? Why, what was the point? Was I just some… Play thing? Was I a game; something to be toyed with?”

“No, Ginny I loved you. I still love you. I just don’t want to marry or have kids with you. I…”

“You want you mystery girl.”

I… no…”

“I… I think I need to be alone.”

She didn’t give Harry time to reply she simply strode up the stairs. The resounding **‘slam’** told Harry that she was in their bedroom. Wasn’t this lovely?

* * *

 

After three hours and a hard couch, Harry decided that he had had enough. He didn’t think it fair that he had to suffer Ginny’s badgering for three days before he just couldn’t take it anymore and shouted the first thing that came to his head. He sighed heavily, and got to his feet. Sleep was not going to come to him anytime soon and he decided about an hour ago that something stronger than butterbeer was needed. Since they didn’t actually have anything harder than firewhisky, he decided a trip to the Leaky. Maybe he’d rent a room too. That was better than sleeping on the couch, and he decided to be too pissed to apperate or floo back home. Solemnly, Harry made his way to the floo and in a whisk of green he was gone.

The Leaky was quiet. Not nearly as crowded as it should have been at this hour, but Harry wasn’t complaining. He wanted a few drinks and a quiet place to think. He had gotten his bourbon and headed to a table in the far corner but the pub door creaking open stopped him. He stood frozen in what felt like a spot light as the man he was pining for stepped into the pub. Harry cursed silently. Of all the days for this man to be here _why_ did it have to be _this_ day?

Hastily Harry hurried to the table at the far end of the room. He had hoped that Severus Snape, the object of his affection, hadn’t seen him. He sipped his drink and will his flight or fight down. Was he a Gryffindor or wasn’t he. When said object of affection headed his was he decided that he was not a Gryffindor and sprung to his feet. Of course Severus hadn’t noticed him until his abrupt movement and changed his course to intercept Harry as he hastily tried to make his retreat.

“Harry Potter, fancy meeting you here.”

“Um, uh, hello, sir…”

“Eloquent as ever I see. Are you here alone or with your entourage?”

“I don’t have an entourage.”

“No? What about Weasley and Granger? Longbottom, Creevy, Lovegood, Brown, Chang…”

“They are all my friends, not my entourage.”

“…The difference? They still follow you around like they are lost, still encircle you as if to keep the Dark Lord out, and I believe one of the Creevy brother’s, Colin I believe, still takes excessive amount of pictures.”

“You sound jealous, Sir. Don’t worry the next time I see Colin I will tell him that you wish to have your picture taken too.”

“Funny,” Severus deadpanned before pushing past Harry.

Harry’s heart began to sink once he realized that Severus was moving away from his table.

“How about you sit with me sir? There really is only me tonight and I could use the company.”

Harry’s heart gave a great leap of joy when Severus turned to him.

“Yes, because it is my sole purpose to entertain the boy who lived when his entourage isn’t about. I think not!”

“Please,” Harry blurted in panic when he was that Severus was about to move to the corner on the opposite side of the table Harry chose. Something in his tone mad Severus’ eyebrow raise and the next thing he knew both were sitting at the table Harry had chosen, sipping their respective drinks.

“So what brings you to the pub tonight, sir? I didn’t peg you as the drinking type.”

“While that is none of your business, I decided that taking a break from screaming children was what I needed this day.”

“Are you back to your old potions post then? I knew it, no one as frightening as you could keep a post as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry lightly chuckled to himself.

“Be that as it may, I have not sat here because I wanted to be insulted, Potter? If that is the reason why my presence was required then I must beg leave.”

“I… no it wasn’t, I’m sorry. You bring out the worst in me I guess.”

“Indeed.”

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Harry tried to wrack his brain for something to say. He couldn’t talk about Potions; no matter how many years it’s been he still hated the subject. He surely wasn’t going to strike up a conversation about Quidditch, could you imagine the incredulous look Snape would wear if he told him about Ginny latest trophy. Not only that but he wanted to keep the subject off of his so called entourage as much as possible.

“So, Potter, What are you doing here without you fan club. I’d thought you’d be joined at the hip since the war ended.”

Harry sighed, so much for this conversation not happening.

“Ginny and I had a fight and I needed time alone to think.”

“Trouble in paradise I see.”

“No really. There hasn’t been paradise for at least two years now.”

“Oh, do tell.”

Harry gulped the rest of his watered down bourbon and another appeared in its place. He gulped that down too for good measure.

“I told her that I didn’t want to have a family with her because I thought I liked someone else. But that someone would never notice I liked them let alone liked me back. I couldn’t argue any more though. Three days is enough to be asked why I didn’t want to be a proper family. I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“You always were reckless Potter,” Severus said and punctuated it with a sip of his drink.

“Yeah,” Harry said taking a rather larger sip of his, “The problem is I think I love a man and I can’t possible marry and have children with Ginny if all of thinking about is that man’s lips on mine and his hands on me, everywhere. When we’re laying in the bed I think I smell him, When Ginny kisses me I taste him. When she looks at me all I see is…” He broke off abruptly and too a greedy gulp of his bourbon. He had been about to say, “obsidian eyes and a scowl’, but that would have surely given himself away and he didn’t quite want Severus to know of his feelings, at least not until he worked things out with Ginny first.  Plus, he had no idea if Severus was even gay, and he didn’t want the man to run for the hills.

“Queer? I never would have pegged you for queer?”

“Yeah well,” Harry started but didn’t have the heart to finish. Instead he gulped the rest of his drink and half of the new one.

“I think you better slow down Potter.”

“So ’kay I have eye halkahol tolerance.”

Severus snorted on his drink, “I think you mean high alcohol tolerance?”

“’S’what I said.”

“I’m afraid you didn’t. I hope you are not apperating home with that sharp wit about you?

“No, I rented rooms.. Can’t floo or operate when drunk, might splunch.’

“I think you mean apperate, and splinch. I’m not sure anyone can splunch.”

Harry nodded his head as if he knew what Severus was saying. After three more bourbons and Severus signaling for the house elf to stop sending them, Harry was good and drunk. Severus thought it would be amusing to watch and see if the boy who lived would make front page, not simply by breathing this time.

“’Ya know, I like your eyes, ‘fessor. “I always have. Sometimes, I dream ‘bout ‘em; and your voice too. ‘Like butter on a biscuit fresh outta da oven.”

“I think it is time for you to go to that room you mentioned, Potter.”

“Okay, but you ‘ave ta come wit’ me.”

“I don’t think so, Potter. You may do something you’ll regret.”

“Never,” Harry said just before he lunged onto the table. Severus shot to his feet, regretting staying after all, his second half of scotch sat untouched as he tried to make a hasty retreat.

“Wait,” Harry screamed, taking after him when he strides carried him to the door. Before he could cross the threshold into the cool night air a hand grabbed his forearm and he found himself spun around looking green eyes dead center.

“I’m sorry. I’m stu’id. I had ta tell ‘ou. I had to…”

Before Severus could protest, a set of lips were pressed to his and he could taste the bourbon on Harry’s tongue. Abruptly, as if burned, Severus drew back. Harry’s eyes were dazed and his tongue darted out to run across his lips as if to have Severus’ taste linger. Severus made a hasty exit but he could hear Harry say, “Just like I dreamed,” before the cool night air engulfed him. A house elf appeared moments later to escort Harry to his room.

When Harry woke the next morning his head was hurting and the profit was beside his bed. He decided to hold off for the moment to relieve himself. When he returned he sat on the edge of the freshly made bed and unrolled the profit. Himself interlocked with Severus screamed at him from the front page, “ **Boy who lived makes out with Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.”**

Harry groaned, he was never leaving this inn.

**The end =)**


End file.
